In This Moment
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: They aren't thinking about the consequences, they aren't thinking about tomorrow. Tonight is all about this moment, they'll deal with the rest in the morning.


**Erin:** I got a review on "Wait, What happened?" which inspired me to write this so I'd like to dedicate this story to Amber. No more teasing. Enjoy it. ;) This could be considered to go along with "Comfort" and "Wait, What happened?" but really this just hot steamy fun.

Disclaimer – I do not own Common Law. Doing so would be a lot of fun though.

**Warning:** This is a rated M fanfiction. It has graphic sexual acts between two men. Don't read if it's not your cup of tea.

**Erin:** Also this is my 50th published story! Woot! This is awesome! I'm so excited!

* * *

In This Moment

Wes wasn't sure how he got into this and he wasn't sure he cared. For once in his life he wasn't over thinking. Hell he wasn't thinking at all. All he knew was Travis' tongue running circles around his nipple was incredible leaving him gasping and wanting.

Travis' hands moved down to Wes' belt tugging it free so he could unbutton his pants. The sound of his zipper was loud in the silence of his trailer. His hand dipping inside his boxers he gripped Wes stroking him until he was firm in his hand. Wes bucked against him desperate for more friction causing Travis to smile as the reactions he was causing his partner to have.

Releasing him to remove Wes' pants Travis stopped everything just to stare at his completely naked partner. Travis had never been nervous about sex. No sex was his thing. He's great at it. He knows what he's doing and knows how to make a girl scream in pure ecstasy. But now, now he has no idea what he's doing. Sure he knows the principle behind it, the mechanics, but he's never been with a guy before. He's never wanted to be with a guy before. He's also never been about satisfying his partner. He does because he has a reputation to uphold not because he cares. He wants to now. He wants Wes to never be able to think about anyone else ever again and if he ever tries to be with someone else all he'll be able to think about is him. He also can't think of anyone as sexy as Wes. Not one of the hundreds of women does one come to mind. He wants this in his memory forever.

Wes stares up at Travis watching as he gazes down at him like he's so incredibly sex he just has to admire him for a minute. He finds himself blushing and silently curses himself. It isn't until Travis leans down to press as slow sensual kiss to his lips does the sudden embarrassment disappear and all he can think about is touching him. Wes tugs at his shirt until Travis leans up enough to pull it off over his head. Wes runs his hand down his chest feeling his muscles move as he comes back down to kiss him.

Their skin touches skin and it's like this incredible sensation that makes them want more. Wes grabs a hold of his pants unhooking the button and pushing his pants along with his boxer briefs over his hips. Travis has seen him not it's his turn. Stroking him Wes can't think of a more amazing sound then the one coming from Travis at this very moment. As much as he wants to keep at it until he comes in his hand he also does want this to end too soon. He stops when Travis is hard and stiff and ready.

Travis grids against him their cocks brushing each other. Wes' hip push up into him for more his nails digging into his back. Their bodies flushed against each other touching every inch of the others body. Travis has to literally force himself away at least long enough to reach into his drawer. He knows he had lubricant in there somewhere. He doesn't use it often, if ever, mostly because he has always been safe when it comes to sex with women. But Wes is no woman. It takes him a minute to find it all the way at the bottom under several boxes of condoms but he does.

He leans back on his knees covering his finds in the cool substance. Then he stops frozen there in that moment. Wes watches as the questioning begins. Should they be doing this? What will happen afterwards? Does he really want this? Is Wes sure? He knows his partner well and he doesn't speak he only answers the unspoken question by spreading his legs.

Okay he never expected to be the one underneath but he's will especially with Travis. Besides next time he'll make sure to switch places. That though shocks him. He's thinking about a next time already?

Travis kneels over him rubbing his opening still staring deep into Wes' eyes. One nod from Wes and Travis' finger slips deep inside, slowly as to not shock or hurt him.

Wes wasn't sure what to expect, pain maybe but really it just feels different. He doesn't even wince as Travis adds another finger or even as he beings stretching him. Maybe all the hype about pain is just that hype because right now it is anything but painful in fact he feels incredible. A moan passes his lips without a thought and Travis uses that as the cue to exchange his fingers for his cock.

Lubricating himself Travis presses himself to his entrance and carefully slides himself in. That's when Wes realizes that fingers and cocks are two very, very, different things. He grips Travis shoulders hard wincing causing Travis to stop.

He knows that once he gets used to it it won't hurt so he urges him on, "Keep going."

Travis only nods once before pushing in deeper until his cock is completely sheathed inside Wes. He then stops unmoving. He wants to move, God does he. Wes feels amazing better then he could have imagined but he doesn't he waits.

Wes' breathing evens out and soon the pain is gone. His releases his grip moving his hand to Travis' face cupping his cheek. Leaning up he kisses him signaling he was good. Travis moves slowly, in and out, and Wes realizes that he doesn't want slow.

"Faster," he tells him.

"You sure?" Travis questions concerned.

"Yeah." He kisses him again for good measure.

Travis quickens moaning enjoying ever second within Wes. His eyes close as he just feels. Wes' hips coming up to meet him, the rhythm they create together. He buries his face in the crook of Wes' neck wrapping his arms around him. He can hear Wes' hard breathing but he hasn't moaned yet and he wants to head him moan again. He angles himself differently each time until he finds what he's looking for.

A loud moan comes from Wes causing Travis to smile doing it again. Wes leans up into them his legs coming up to help them position. Their pace quickens and the pleasure is building. Wes' eyes roll back the moans coming freely now.

Travis knows he's going to come and soon but not without Wes. He reaches between then taking Wes' hard membrane in his hand stroking him in pace with each thrust.

"God Travis!" Wes cries out in pleasure only boosting his ego.

He bites on his throat sucking hard. Wes is his only his. He moans. He can't hold out for much longer.

"Wes," he tries to warn but it's too late as he comes jerking Wes.

The feel of Travis coming within him, the tug on his dick, the teeth at his throat, the sound of Travis moaning his name, he's not sure which one but he come in Travis' hand coating their bodies in his fluid. Travis doesn't care as he keep pushing into him until he is completely spent stroking Wes out.

He then collapses coating his chest with Wes. He doesn't even pull out he just lays there panting more spent then he has ever felt before. More satisfied. Wes manages to reach up wrapping his arms around Travis stroking his hair. His heart pound in his chest so loudly that he's sure it was going to burst from his ribcage. His cheek rests atop of Travis head and he can feel sleep overtaking him.

Travis finally able to feel his body again tries to move off of Wes but the man's tight arms stop him. He glances up to his partner.

"Don't go anywhere," Wes mumbles.

Travis smiles. "Wouldn't dream of it." He lays his head back down snuggling deeper into his chest.

Sleep calls and soon they're unconscious. Neither of them thinking about the morning after or what the hell this means or anything of the sort. Right now they're just happy enjoying every minute of this, whatever this is.

* * *

**Erin:** God I really love them. They're so hot and sexy and just yummy. Please review it's very important to me and hey as it was with this fanfic I can even get inspired by reviews~!


End file.
